Pillow
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: Anthology. #05 Caution - He never knew how they became best friends, it just happened to be. Now, he won't stop until he finds out how their friendship suddenly went rolling down the hill.
1. 01: Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

**#01: Comfort**

**OOOOO**

"Teme! What's with that scowl? It's snowing outside and it's the season to be jolly! You should be celebrating!"

What best way to welcome your best friend in the most prominent bar in Konoha. With the loudmouth blonde, you are sure to wish you never knew a certain man that goes by the name Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn"

But what do you expect from a certain Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest and most sought out bachelor of their generation? He practically never says anything aside from his infamous and emotionally constipated remark!

"Yeah, I kinda understand you, Teme!"

But best friends understand each other beyond what any third person could see visibly.

Naruto laughed as if understanding what the onyx-eyed man just meant. Sasuke, not believing the wits of his friend, raised a brow of amusement knowing that it would be another misunderstanding from him.

"Let me see… all the ladies flock you like crazy but you are, I mean really are, disappointed that despite your killer looks, you can't get the attention of our Sakura-chan. Am I right or am I right?"

Looking more amused at his best friend, Sasuke was about to reply when Naruto suddenly cut him off of his thoughts.

"AHA! See! I told you!"

Sasuke was once again, about to retort, when his good ole friend disrupt him off of his thoughts once more.

"You're very much in love with her yet you can't even get her attention! Everyone knows that I'm your best friend but booyah Teme! It's time for Sakura-chan to get back at you for everything you've done to her!"

Naruto said finishing off with a laugh like a maniac.

Well it has been quite a few years, 2 or 3 years to be exact, since Sasuke went MIA from his birth land. Since his acceptance back as a shinobi of the Leaf, the remaining Uzumaki of the Fire has made his little venture a joke in thrive to erase the painful memories of the chase.

Sasuke's brows twitched at Naruto's careless comment. If he were his old self, he would have Chidoried him already but he's changed… for the better! Where did the old Sasuke go? Who knows! In the crazy world of the shinobis, who even dared to change him?

Not really wanting to succumb to his old self, he tried to walk away from the blonde man and skip the party instead. He'd rather be _somewhere_ else than here.

"I tell you Teme! Just go and confess to her and maybe she'll forgive you and you'll have the chance to be with her! I mean it!"

Naruto yelled to his best friend knowing that he won't be able to say a piece of his mind once he gets drunk and the Teme sets foot outside the bar and heck he's starting to go away!

"One more thing Teme! I'm now allowing you to court Sakura-chan just to pull out that stick in your ass even a little so you'd be less of an asshole! And if she agrees to be with you, I'll be fine with it…"

All too sudden, Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"W-Well I'll be fine with whoever Sakura-chan ends up with as long as it's either you or me…"

Sasuke was stuck in his track waiting for the Dobe to tell him more.

"But I have my Hina-chan now so she's yours but I still love her! I'll always love her like the sister I never had! And I'd be forever grateful knowing that she's with my one and only brother and best friend…"

Naruto was like a dad sending off his daughter to a man he would only trust. Sasuke smirked at his best friend's paternal antiques.

"That sounds incestuous tho…"

But his stupid remark made him choke on his own spit so he cough out loud, a cue for him to leave.

"So Teme, just please… please take care of our Sakura-chan, okay?"

Without giving much of a reply, Sasuke smirked once again to himself and left the bar.

**OOOOO**

The cedar door opened and closed quietly revealing the same onyx-eyed man walking towards the sleeping beauty on the queen-sized bed. He can't fathom the idea how much she looks like an angel when asleep but when wide-awake turns into a crazy monster of a woman she always is.

After changing to a much comfortable set of clothes, Sasuke slid himself quietly to his side of the bed careful not to wake up the sleeping child on the other side.

Tucking a stray of pink locks to her ear, he frowned at how much pillow she have on her side alone: One on and another on top of her head; one protecting her from falling off of the bed; one cradling her feet and another one for her to hug while sleeping. A total of five big pillows only for her compared to him, only having one.

He stared at her sleeping form thinking to himself.

'… _please take care of our Sakura-chan, okay?'_

The apple of his eye shifted on her side carefully opening her sleepy eyes to look at the additional weight on the bed.

"You're back early, Sasuke-kun…"

She rasped out the words.

"I don't fancy parties so I left early."

"Mm… thought so…"

She snuggled to her pillow looking for some comfort.

"Sakura"

He called.

"Hm?"

"Why do you have so many pillows?"

5 seconds…

10…

30…

50 and still no reply. Maybe she fell asleep again.

"It gives me comfort whenever you're not here."

Sakura replied with her green, green eyes still closed.

'… _please take care of Sakura-chan…'_

Sasuke carefully removed her arms from hugging her pillow as he took it and set it on his other side. He pulled her to his embrace and rested his chin on the crown of her pink head smelling the sweet vanilla scent of her shampoo.

"I'm here now."

At his words, Sakura immediately relaxed fitting herself more comfortably into his embrace. Wrapping her small arms onto his torso, she smiled to herself and murmured:

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** I was supposed to post this before Christmas but I forgot about it and went on a staycation. I was only reminded of it until I saw it on my desktop, finished it and completely forgot that I haven't posted it once again.

To my lovely readers, here's a little treat for you before 2014 ends! Hope you all like it!

Cheers to a Happy New Year! :)


	2. 02: Blackout Part I

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

**#02: Blackout **

**(Part I)**

**OOOOO**

"Forehead! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for like forever!"

"Hello to you too, Pig"

Ino looked at me curiously as she pulled me back to our seats. Afternoon classes are going to start soon anyway.

"Really, you've been missing every lunch date with the girls and you're nowhere to be found. Where have you been these past few days?"

"Sorry. I was finding a quiet place to rest."

"You're lying.

"I'm not."

I was truly finding a quiet place to rest since I can't seem to find good sleep at home. And these past few days, I wake up to my room with the lights off. Mind you, I've been sleeping with the lights on since the beginning of the week.

Finding the rooftop secluded from the hustle and bustle of lunch break was a blessing in disguise. And every time I wake up from my short nap at the rooftop, I feel more refreshed.

"Tell me. Have you been secretly seeing someone?"

And she nudged me with that teasing look on her face.

"I'm not."

I said once again.

"I've been taking a rest _somewhere_ so I can keep the peace and _quiet_ even for a moment."

I added trying to keep my private sanctuary a secret from my loudmouth best friend.

"Shush you! I'm not that noisy!"

"I didn't say anything about you being noisy."

Even before Ino can retort, the door slid open and in came our chic English teacher, Yuhi Kurenai and afternoon classes started.

The day went by so fast and before I knew it, I'm already standing in front of my home's porch.

"I'm home!"

I shouted happily hoping that someone would finally greet me back but there's none.

Mom and dad has been away on a business trip for a week now and our house felt so empty ever since that it's beginning to scare me.

Honestly, I'm afraid of being alone but in my four-cornered room, I felt nothing but security. It's as if an angel is watching over me.

I just finished my homework when the lights suddenly went off. Immediately, I ran to my bed and covered myself with my thick, thick blanket praying that the lights will soon come back.

It seems like it's been forever since the lights went off when suddenly, I heard the door of my bedroom open slowly.

My parents won't be back for another week and it's making me scared to death knowing that someone's inside the house when I'm a hundred percent sure that I locked everything downstairs. Heck, I wouldn't even dare to believe that it's a ghost because what kind of ghost would bring a light with them?

I closed my eyes tightly praying to God that everything's just my imagination when all of a sudden, I felt a weight on the right side of my bed.

"God, please let this be just my imagination…"

I prayed holding too tightly on my blanket.

Not too long after feeling a heavy weight on the right side of my bed, I felt a hand pat my head soothingly.

"Don't be scared. You're _never_ alone."

I froze at hearing a deep _male_ voice. I started crying knowing what this intruder can do to me especially when I'm all _alone_ in our house with no one to cry for help.

"Stop crying, Sakura."

I froze once again upon hearing this unknown person say my name. I mustered up the remaining courage I have for the day.

"W-Who are you? H-How did you know m-my name?"

I asked still crying.

"P-please don't hurt me!"

I pleaded as I closed my eyes tighter.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Just… just sleep now, okay?"

Not knowing if it's concern or sarcasm I'm hearing in his voice but this unknown person shifted himself in a lying position beside me and; is he embracing me?

"P-please don't hurt me…"

A few seconds passed when I suddenly heard him sigh.

"I won't. Sleep now, Sakura."

Despite the thickness of my blanket, I heard his sound breathing which for some strange reasons helped me relax and calm down until I felt myself falling into slumber.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura."


	3. 03: Blackout Part II

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

**#03: Blackout **

**(Part II)**

**OOOOO**

Afternoon classes went by so fast and I found myself walking groggily back to my house.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Sasu-chan!"

Mom greeted from the kitchen.

I walked straight to my room, changed into comfier clothes and took a light nap before mom calls for dinner.

"Sasu-chan! Come here! Dinner's ready!"

I blinked a few times to rid off the sleepiness I'm still feeling.

"Hn. Be there in a moment!"

I shouted from my room upstairs so she won't bother coming up to fetch me.

I sat for a moment and looked outside the window to our neighbor's house. The lights are currently off. _She must be eating her dinner by now._

I ate my dinner just like I would every day and walked back to my room to get started with my homework.

Today's homework is a lot easier than I thought it would be so I had some time to spare before actually going to sleep.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Yo Teme!"

Naruto yelled over the phone.

"Where were you a while ago? You've been missing lunch break with us! You owe me big time for keeping up with your unspoken excuses."

"Hn."

"Stop 'hn'ing me! By the way, are you done with your homework?"

"Hn."

"Thought so. Hey, it's still early! Let's go eat at Ichiraku's! Heard they have a promo of buy 1 take 1 until Valentine's!"

And there goes his love for ramen.

"Haven't you eaten your dinner already? And would you stop yelling. I can hear you clearly over the phone."

"Yup and I'm still hungry! So you wanna come, Teme?"

"No. I'm tired. Bye."

"Teme-!"

I ended his call even before he can say anything more. If I go with him, he'll surely make me pay for his unlimited order of big bowl ramen.

I remained seated on my swiveling chair waiting for time to pass as I watched the roof of my room, finding it fascinating all of a sudden.

Not noticing how I made it to the bed, lying and sleeping for real, I suddenly felt someone shaking me awake.

"Sasu-chan, wake up!"

Mom whispered loud enough to wake me up from my slumber.

I rubbed my eyes awake and propped my elbows up to support my stance.

"Kaasan?"

I asked puzzled at her concerned expression.

"The light's been off for about half an hour already, Sasu-chan. I'm worried about _her_. Could you go and check up on her if she's doing okay?"

I sat fully on my bed and yawned widely as I rubbed my eyes some more. I pulled open my bedside drawer to fetch the keys our neighbors left to check on their daughter from time to time.

Why mom left the keys to me? I don't know. She just gave it to me saying that I'd be the first one to notice if something's wrong with her since my room is parallel to hers.

With the neighbor's keys and flashlight at hand, I put on my shoes and went for the neighbor's house.

I unlocked the main door quietly so as not to startle her in case she's already sleeping. I walked up to her room and opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible.

As I looked at her lying body on her bed, I saw her shaking and heard her whimpering.

I walked towards her and sat myself beside her. Turning off the flashlight, I placed it on her bedside table and began patting her head soothingly hoping she'd soon stop shaking and just fall asleep.

"God, please let this be just my imagination…"

She's scared.

"Don't be scared. You're _never_ alone."

I felt her froze upon hearing my voice and she began crying.

"Stop crying, Sakura."

She froze once again.

"W-Who are you? H-How did you know m-my name?"

All this time, I've been going in and out of her home without her knowing it was me, her neighbor, visiting her at night to turn off the lights so she can sleep better. Did her parents ever told her about giving their house keys to us?

"P-please don't hurt me!"

I shook my head at their failure to notify their daughter about the arrangement.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Just… just sleep now, okay?"

I shifted myself in to lying right beside her, intending to stay with her until she falls asleep or until the lights come back, which I doubt will happen in the next few hours.

Without asking for permission, I shared the pillow she was resting her head on and pulled her slightly into an embrace while being covered by a very thick blanket.

It's been a long time since I comforted this girl beside me. We've been friends since we started walking. She's a few months older than I am and she protects me from older bullies who doesn't have anything good to do in life. I, on the other hand, protect her from bitches who makes fun of her naturally pink hair.

We were so close back when we were younger but for unknown reasons, we just stopped talking. I promised her that I'll protect her as her best friend but being unable to talk to her just like we do in the past, I was forced to just watch her from a distance and keep her away from bitches and bullies.

"P-please _don't hurt me_…"

I heard her plead once more. I sighed at my recollection of our strained relationship.

"I _won'_t. Sleep now, Sakura."

Despite the thickness of her blanket, I feel her beginning to relax in my embrace. As soon as I heard her even breathing, I kissed her good night and whispered:

"Sweet dreams, Sakura."


	4. 04: Stork

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

**#04: Stork**

**OOOOO**

"Did I just hear you say I'm fat, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"No I didn't. Rather, I said you were heavy."

Another angry flare sparked in the green, green eyes of the one and only Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"YOU CHICKEN-ASS! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS!"

A very round Sakura, once again, went on a rampage throwing all the pitiful and, fortunately, soft, soft pillows within her grasps toward her already suspecting husband.

"HADN'T YOU TOUCHED ME THAT NIGHT, I WOULDN'T BE THIS PREGNANT AND I WON'T BE EATING TOO MUCH, YOU JACKASS!"

She kept on throwing their pillows. How there was so much of it on their bed was beyond his imagination! It just dawned on him last night that the number of pillows on their bed, plus a very pregnant Sakura, barely gave him space to occupy.

He sighed upon recalling the thought.

The throwing never ceased and as Sasuke would put it, she was doing her throwing rampage with so much force that a mere bag of feather and cotton could render a normal person knocked out. On the other hand, he was beginning to worry that her strenuous activity could affect her and their in coming little one.

"Stop moving too much Sakura! You might hurt _our_ baby!"

He approached her carefully trying to stop her tantrum but she only moved away, on to the other side of their queen-sized bed.

"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GRATEFUL THAT I'M HELPING YOU REVIVE YOUR CLAN!"

Sasuke followed her to where she was standing in hopes to stop another episode but she beat him to it. She immediately grabbed the last pillow lying once peacefully on the bed and began pummeling her husband.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CARRY A GROWING CHILD INSIDE YOUR WOMB?!"

He embraced her in an attempt to protect her from moving too much and from hurting their child but she never stopped hitting him.

"NINE FRIGGIN' MONTHS, UCHIHA! NINE!"

She pushed him hard enough to make a short distance between them and continued to beat him with her white bag of feathers for every pause she made.

"I've been through extreme nausea, I've puked out all my guts, ate everything in and out the fridge! I've put up with your stupidity whenever you forget about whatever I asked you to buy!"

She stopped for moment breathing hard from her recent venture.

"I was just hoping you'd appreciate me despite this look!"

She said miserably looking down on her bare toes.

"I look hideous Sasuke…"

Her tears were now streaming down her face as she looked up to him.

He brought his hand up to her face and thumbed away her tears.

"You're beautiful Sakura."

He complimented with great sincerity but she pushed his hand away and wiped away her tears with her arm like a kid.

"But you said I was fat, you jerk!"

And before she could hit him with her fisted hands, she stopped on her track surprised at what just happened.

Sasuke looked at her confused, "Are you alright?"

"I-I think I just broke my water…?"

Then she started blowing air through her mouth ready to give birth to their first child.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

He was alarmed.

"TO THE HOSPITAL…"

She was about to give birth to their first child...

"NOW!"

And she screamed her heart out.

**OOOOO**

From the emergency straight to the delivery room, Sakura juggled from panting and screaming curses to her dearly beloved husband.

"YOU CHICKEN ASS JERK! I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR THAT?! NEVER!"

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped at the screaming pinkette. Despite her recent vow, he kept on holding on to her smaller but strong-gripping hand.

"I can see the head! Push some more Sakura so we can get this kid out now and drink sake!"

The blonde head sannin shouted a bit too enthusiastically from below the covers as she helped deliver her apprentice's child.

"UGH! I CAN'T!"

The pinkette screamed some more deafening everyone in the room.

Tsunade let her head out from below the covers and threatened the Uchiha whose hand was turning paler by the second due to his wife's strong grip.

"Uchiha! You better encourage your pretty little wife to push this kid out or I'm gonna castrate you!"

Sasuke never listens to anyone aside from his wife but the situation calls for an immediate action.

He struggled to transfer her gripping hand to his less abused right and used his limp left to smooth out his wife's hair whispering encouraging words to her.

"You're still beautiful to me-"

"What kind of encouragement is that Uchiha!?"

"LIAR! YOU CALLED ME FAT A WHILE AGO YOU EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN! UGHHHHHH!"

And so the room that used to be filled with her panting and screaming was now enveloped with a baby's cry.

**OOOOO**

Five years passed since Sakura gave birth to their first child: The baby girl who cried nonstop until she was placed in her mother's weak yet waiting arms.

"PAPA?"

The young girl chirped not looking up from her work.

Sasuke could only watch his daughter happily put colors to her art.

"Hm?"

"Where did I come from?"

What could possibly be the most dreaded question of a young child to her parents was finally asked and Sasuke could only wish for Sakura to finish preparing their dessert from the kitchen and help him explain. Unfortunately, she seemed to be taking a bit too long to prepare their sweet craving.

Still thinking of what and how to reply, Sarada spoke once again.

"Boruto said that Naruto-jiichan said that we've been specially delivered and brought by a stork in your front door. Is it true?"

Right at that moment, Sakura came and placed a plate of fresh fruits and mallows in the middle of the coffee table and sat on the other side of her daughter.

"Boruto said that?"

She asked her daughter while eyeing her husband as she picked a piece of apple and he, a piece of cherry tomato.

"Mmm!"

She nodded in both confirmation and, satisfaction with her work and, began carefully placing her materials on the neglected sofa to eat her share of desserts.

"Ne, Mama! Papa!"

"Hm?"

Both parents intoned as they urged their daughter to continue what she was about to say.

"I wonder when the stork will bring my younger sibling?"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, I don't know if a 5-year old would even ask such things to her parents. I just guessed! HAHA! Anyway, I'm so happy that I'm finally done with this! It's been in my drafts for too long I almost forgot how the story goes but I' E! THANK YOU!

Tell me what you think about it :)


	5. 05: Caution

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

**#04: Caution**

_One-shot prequel to Blackout_

**OOOOO**

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!"

She was at a young age of 5 when she used to shout the name of her first friend along the quiet neighborhood in a city called Konoha.

"I SAID SASUKE-KUUUNNNN! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!"

Said boy stiffened upon hearing his name. He knew very well who owned that familiar shrill voice and he was sure he was the only boy named Sasuke in this seemingly peaceful neighborhood.

Terrified as he was for his dear life, he slowly and hesitantly looked back to see a blob of pink hair coming his way. Nearing and nearing to where he was standing, he felt his breath hitched.

"Umf!"

It has always been the situation between these two best friends: him dying within the brutal embrace of his best friend. But as much as the young boy was delighted to see his petite friend, he can't keep meeting her in such a way that he keeps fighting for his dear, dear life.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She paused looking at him only to strangle the boy once more with her embrace.

"I'VE BEEN UP AND DOWN MY HOUSE AND YOUR HOUSE SINCE YESTERDAY BUT I NEVER SEE YOU UNTIL NOW!"

Seriously, for a little girl like she was, she has the capability of cutting the life out of him.

"S-"

He tried to voice out but ended up choking on his own spit.

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH, SASUKE-KUN!"

"GAHHHH!"

He released one, two, three deep, deep breaths as he was finally able to get out of her stronghold. Pushing her off of him at the same time, pulling her enough not to let her fall hard on her bottom. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"C'MON, SASUKE-KUN! LET'S PLAY PILLOW FIGHT IN YOUR ROOM!"

Hearing the word _room _froze him to his place. It can't be. It just can't be! Because not so long ago…

"_Sasuke-chan! What happened to your room!?"_

_Mikoto stood astounded at the look of her son's feathery room. Catching a feather on her hand, she glared at her son._

"_Clean this," She ordered, "NOW!"_

_He was frozen in his place. He knew very well what that look on his beloved mother's face meant._

"_If you don't, you won't get your precious Tomato Soup tonight!"_

_It can't be! He cannot, not eat his precious Tomato Soup tonight! He's been craving for it for like the whole week and it's the best in the world! One of a kind and made specially by his sweet, sweet mother!_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" The woman he resembled so much chirped to the little girl beside him, "Come here, dear!"_

"_B-but I Sasuke-kun-"_

"_Oh leave him be! I'm sure he can clean it up by himself and finish before dinner. Right, Sasuke-chan?"_

_Without wasting any more time, he frantically began his cleaning because tonight, he's going to eat his soup!_

"_C'mon Sakura-chan! I baked some cookies you'll love!"_

_Without second thoughts, Sakura jumped up and ran to his mother's side and left him… to himself, alone to clean his one big messy room._

That night he won't forget. He was almost deprived of eating his favorite soup. He can't fathom the thought of watching his brother hogging all the gold soup to himself while he, on the other hand, shared the common slabs of grilled steak served to everyone else in the household. It was his precious Tomato Soup! Fortunately, he was able to clean everything right on time… sparkling clean all for the love of his precious Tomato Soup _ala_ Uchiha Mikoto.

How did they become friends again? That he can't remember. But that very night, he vowed not to let the one Haruno Sakura enter his room to play pillow fight AGAIN.

**OOOOO**

Somehow, Uchiha Sasuke got over the incident that almost banned him from his soup. He began playing with the not-so-little Haruno Sakura once more and back in _his _room once again.

They were 7 and still so young but a little bigger than they used to be. They were playing tag in his big, big room with her as the "it".

"THIS IS UNFAIR!" She screamed halting by his bed, "SO UNFAIR!" And she plopped down straight to the soft, soft mattress.

"Hey, I chased you for like an hour! It's only been 10 minutes since you became the it!" He taunted from the opposite side of where she was lying prone on his bed.

She wasn't responding.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Still there was no response.

He came in closer. Using the long wooden stick he magically picked up on his way to her, he poked her side where he secretly knew it would tickle her big time. Still, there was no response.

He stood straight, "You're freaking me out Sakura."

His face was calm and serious but inside, he was truly freaking out. What if she died of exhaustion? What if she forgot to breathe? She was his one and only lovable best friend and he won't let anything bad happen to her!

He came by her side and pushed her prone body a bit too carefully into a supine position. She was breathing. Thank heavens! But she was fast asleep.

He smiled upon seeing her peaceful sleeping form. She must've been too tired running away from him if she fell fast asleep like that.

Looking at the digital clock by the right side of his bed, he picked one of his many, many pillows. Carefully placing her head to rest on it, he stopped when she suddenly stirred from her sleep afraid that she was going to wake up. He sighed in relief when he heard her soft snores instead.

Adjusting the temperature of the air-conditioning to his room, he plopped on his side of the bed opposite to where she was sleeping facing her. Sharing the same pillow, both kids fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**OOOOO**

They were 9 when playtime became less on physical activities and she just can't stay still.

"UGH! YOU'RE NO FUN, SASUKE!"

She said throwing the controller onto one of the throw pillows on the carpeted floor. He glanced at her and went back to focus on getting the ultimate weapon of Lu Bu on Dynasty Warriors 4.

"IS THERE ANY OTHER GAME WE CAN PLAY!?"

Sasuke paused his game and picked the nearest case on his side.

"I have but you aren't really a fan of zombie games, _are you?_"

He said waving the case of Resident Evil to her.

"PUT THAT THING AWAY! UGH!"

She screamed throwing a pillow straight to the back of his head.

"Thought so." He smirked as he went back to his game impassively.

"Can we just go out and play? Like play tag or hide and seek or… whatever!?"

Still focused on the wide flat screen of his room, he shrugged, "It's raining."

She looked out his window and truly it was raining... and a bit too heavy for her liking.

"Then let's just chase each other around your room… like we _used_ to when we were _little_!"

That could do but, "We're too big to run around this room now." He deadpanned, "Besides, you hate to be the one _to chase_."

Rare silence enveloped the two. She laid her head on the pillow beside the young Uchiha, who was still drawn to his game of Dynasty Warriors, and sighed heavily in defeat.

For a moment, he glanced at her checking out if she was alright. She was gloomy but he passed her one controller from another console of his and waited for the chime of the coin to start.

She diverted her gaze from the ceiling to the flat screen, "You're old school…" She commented impassively but he never bothered.

"BUT I LOVE IT!"

And that day, they played a game of Super Mario 3 finishing every world with a triumphant _yes_ until the time has come for her to go home and have a good night sleep.

**OOOOO**

They were 11 when monkey Sakura suddenly plopped herself down his bed unceremoniously.

"Ugh… I can't get up."

Her face was scrunched up, seemingly in pain. But Sasuke, the unsuspecting young boy he was, thought she was her usual self; only mischievously playing tricks on him. He was young and as smart as he could be, there are things he has yet to know. So disregarding other possible choices aside of how she came to be today, he kicked her out of his bed and commented, "You haven't even taken a bath yet."

Silently, she stood like a ghost beside his bed; uncombed pink tresses covering her face.

"You…" She muttered lowly with killing intent dripping off her voice.

"What?" He replied seemingly unfazed and still reading his magazine.

Unsuspecting as he was, he felt the bed dip with her added weight. One minute he was reading his magazine, next second, he was fighting to breathe as Sakura strangled him with his luckily soft, soft pillow.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"YOU STOP IT! I TOLD YOU I CAN'T GET UP! ISN'T THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND, YOU IMBECILE!?"

Still fighting for his right to breathe, he tried his best to push the pillow away from him.

"If you can't get up, then what the heck are you doing right now?"

"YOU WOKE ME, YOU ASS!"

"You're always invading my space!"

"YOU NEVER STOPPED ME UNTIL NOW!"

Successfully, he was finally able to pin her on the other side of his bed. He was breathing hard and was about to lash out on her when he saw her green, green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"That's not going to work with me, Sakura." He deadpanned.

"I-I know…" Then suddenly, she cried out loud.

"Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto, out of concern, busted in her youngest son's room only to inappropriately blush at the scene she accidentally caught in front of her, "W-! Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing…"

Young Sasuke, still ignorant on some of his impulsive actions, looked at the position they were caught in by his beloved mother. A slight tinge of pink adorned his cheeks and soon after, he finally let go of his wailing best friend.

"It's not what you're thinking…"

He looked back to his now curling best friend whose crying turned into sobs and tried to explain to his mother what actually happened before the scene they were caught in.

"Sasuke-chan," His mother called sympathetically, "Forgive Sakura-chan! I think she's having mood swings right now. I think it's that time of the month, you know… for us women."

Sasuke blushed upon understanding. His mother patted his shoulder smiling and stood up.

"Her parents are out right now so take care of her for a while, okay?" She said in her motherly tone, "I'll bring things you might be needing to assist her with- Uhm, and I'll bring you guys food, in case you kids are hungry."

And from then on, he began watching his actions whenever she acted out of her usual character.

That day, he let her rest on the space of his bed she always occupied whenever she comes by his home. He took care of her and made sure that he doesn't do anything stupid to incite another episode of her unwanted mood swings.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

And in that quiet afternoon he heard her quiet and sincere gratefulness, he felt like he can take care of her whenever. Besides, it's not so bad to take care of his beloved best friend.

**OOOOO**

Maturity sure comes fast with women and at 13, Sakura just stopped her childlike antics. No more waking up in the morning, screaming all the way from her room to his room and asking to play; nor suddenly popping out of somewhere and saying how much she's missed him. Even hanging out now comprised of either just sitting together talking about random things or as simple as just staying together. And for the record, it unnerved her supposedly stoic young Uchiha best friend.

"What?"

"You're weird."

"How?"

"You're quiet and…" He thought carefully as he began minding the words he say whenever he's around her, "demure."

Sakura, on the other hand, looked up from the book she was reading. Raising a brow, she contemplated whether he just complimented or insulted her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He shrugged not knowing the right word to say.

She went back to her reading and smiled, "Then I'd take that as a compliment, thank you!"

**OOOOO**

A year after, Sakura still remained to be the quiet and demure young lady Sasuke learned to keep up with. Though he missed her former self, especially her nonstop profession of how much she missed him as a child, he was able to easily love this new and same person. But something just began to feel amiss.

Since they start going to school, they've agreed to walk together to and from school. This ensured the safety of each other until one day, she excused herself from coming to school with him.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! I'm not yet done preparing for school but you can go on without me!"_

That day, he went to school alone. He didn't put too much attention on something that only happened once. Yet the same thing happened after classes were dismissed.

They've been classmates since 8 and he knew all too well that she hated extending her stay in school; hence, they either go straight home or they would take a short detour at the park and buy themselves a cone or two of her favorite ice cream. But that very same day she excused herself from coming with him to school and she once again declined going home together.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun but I have club activities scheduled for today! You can go home without me!"_

He brushed it off albeit feeling weird: It was the first time she joined after school activities… and she didn't even tell him about it. There have _never_ been secrets between them (not that he nor she would admit to it).

What he thought was temporary suddenly became a regular and to be honest, he abhorred this sudden change between them. So he thought he needed to confront her and fortunately, it was a weekend; a seemingly perfect day for confrontation.

He thought it was the right time to return the act. As a child, she was always the one to visit him in his place but now, he thought that he'd be the one to make the effort. Thus, early Saturday morning, he immediately went to her house and asked permission from her parents if he could enter her room.

There seated quietly on her soft, soft bed was his best friend hugging dearly the stuffed toy he remembered he gave her on a random occasion.

"Hey…"

Silence followed their not-so warm greeting to each other.

"Haven't seen you in a while… how've you been lately?"

"Great!" She said, "I've been busying myself with school; you know, homework, readings and after-school activities."

He listened.

"I didn't know after-school activities can be so much _fun _even though it's a bit tiring!"

_Lies. _He hated to admit it but all he heard were lies. He sneered at his own thoughts.

"I didn't know you're one to enjoy after-school activities."

"Hey, people _change_ you know!" She replied as she smacked him in the head with the bear she was hugging. After all, she did feel insulted.

He chuckled defending himself and the simple yet sincere words he spoke halted her to her place.

"I _miss_ed you!"

Silence, once again, befall the now awkward best friends.

He was smiling at her but the hold on her wrist told her a different story: he was mad and sad and she knew too well whose fault it was. She knew he needed comfort as much as she needed it but she was _afraid_; Afraid that a single act would break their relationship even more.

Her green, green orbs widened as she felt two strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Her stuffed toy left forgotten on her side.

"You know I hate change, Sakura." He whispered still not letting her go, "Most of all, you know very well how much I hate being lied to."

Instead of feeling the coldness of her room, she felt more warmth as he breathed and nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck.

"I tried to understand every excuses you made but every time I get the chance to really look at you, all I felt are lies just like what you are doing right now."

Her hands fisted the back of his clothes, breath hitched at the accusation she was receiving from the person she called her best friend. But even before she can push him away from her embrace, he spoke once again.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend but seeing as how you are keeping things from me, I feel betrayed…"

A tone of resign resounded in his voice and as much as she wanted to keep holding on to him, her hands just seemed to let go all on its own.

_Hold on!_

"I wish you would talk to me about it. Tell me what has been bothering you; why you're not confiding in me…"

'_If you really care about your relationship with Sasuke-kun, stop your lame game of best friends with him.'_

"But every time I try, you'd always throw me one of your excuses or you'd just laugh like a mad woman like nothing's wrong. You've been laughing, much more smiling, less recently and honestly, I missed your laugh and your smiles…"

'_Let him go…'_

"Those recent times we've been able to spend our time together, I know you were sad and deep in your own thoughts. I want to know what you're thinking about and why it's making you sad. I want to help you but realizing that my presence only make you sadder…

'… _you will only hurt him more.'_

It _hurts_ me."

As if electrocuted by a non-existent current between them, she pushed him away. If she was scared to hear those words come out from his mouth, she was more terrified to see those feelings of hurt reflected on his obsidian orbs. He doesn't deserve feeling hurt especially if inflicted by her because he was always giving. _He always gave her everything._

_Let go…_

'_You'll only hurt him more…'_

"Whatever happened to_ us, _Sakura?"

_Hurt._

_Let go…_

And he left without another word.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun but you don't deserve whatever it is I'm putting you through…" She whispered with a bittersweet smile.

Yet behind her closed doors, he was there standing with a promise to keep.

"Whatever happened to us, why you're acting that way, I'm going to find it out." He smiled remembering the carefree young girl she was.

"Because I won't ever let you go…"

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm thinking of 5 more one-shots for Pillow before I completely close it. Until then, I hope you all would continue reviewing and supporting these series of not-so related stories! Thank you!

Tell me what you think about it! :)


End file.
